Cookies!
by XspriteyX
Summary: My OC's are baking and who eats the cookies? Why none other than Gaara!


Right, Kiki is my own character, she comes from the destroyed city of sunken sapphire (made up), she's with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sepsuma on Kakashi's genin team, she's twelve, has blonde

hair tied up in a ponytail, blue eyes, wears a yellow hoody, blue baggy trousers with a kunai holster on her right leg, and has a female tabby cat, with a white chin, white boots, and a ginger speckled

tummy who is her jutsu cat Spritey, (Like Kiba's dog Akumaru) Sepsuma was created by my friend who may start fanfiction on her, I'm allowed to use her in this story, she is from the Land **on** the

waves, (not the land **of** the waves) again the island is made up, she's fourteen, has blonde hair half way down her back, she wears a blue and purple dress, and blue bandages on her legs, she wears her

islands chakra necklace so she can do her jutsu.

In Kakashi's kitchen, much to his horror, Kiki (Gaara's girlfriend) and Sepsuma are baking, Sepsuma because she's bored, and Kiki because she's running low in a supply of cookies, Sakura

wanted to help but since all she could say was Sasuke might like this, and he might like that, that they promptly sent her off to fetch more ingredients, Naruto was sparring with Sasuke again, so

they could drag away Kakashi who was nearly tearing out his hair saying "NO! Not my kitchen, for the love of god not my kitchen!" and since cats are unhygienic when it comes to cat hair in food

Spritey went with Kakashi on his head as usual.

"OK Sepsuma lets make a batch of double chocolate chip cookies!" Kiki buzzed about the kitchen energetically, "Sure" Sepsuma helped out cheerily, as the first batch went in Sepsuma said "Kiki you

did say to Gaara to stop by LATER today, AFTER we finished cooking right?" Kiki's face went into sheer shock, she turned her face with a major fake smile and said "OH OF COURSE I DID HAHA!

RIGHT I'M JUST GOING TO THE BATHROOM OK!" The first batch was ready, so Sepsuma eased them outta the oven, Kiki sprinted towards the door thinking, _"Idiot, how did I forget to say _

_come over LATER, aw man now Kankuro and Temari will a brilliant excuse to call me a brat!"_ She opened the door to see standing on the other side said, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari who insisted

tagging along...At the point in time Kankuro was about to knock quite hard on the door, so when it opened his fist made contact with Kiki's head, three knocks to be precise, "Oops sorry brat."

Kankuro mumbled, as his younger, yet more powerful brother was glaring at him. Kiki said "owy, Owy owy, Kankuro that hurt!" Sepsuma shouted "the second batch is done," Kiki started to panic

slightly "Um guys your a little early why don't you come over later? hehe" Kankuro walked in "Nah, that would be too much hassle brat, what's the matter? You finally revealed your true colours

and gone off Gaara or..." he stopped as a smell of freshly baked cookies hit him, "Temari lets go!",

"Kankuro you've changed your tune, what's the matter with you, you idi..." too late for the poor witnesses that day, Gaara caught scent of the cookies, and one word signed their doom, "Cookies!"

Gaara started a fast pace walk to the kitchen, even with Kiki, Kankuro, and Temari holding him back his was still making fast progress, Sepsuma walked out to survey the noise with a tray of

cookies in her hand, "What's going on in...." Gaara leapt at the tray "COOKIES!" a crash, bang and scream later, Gaara was happily sitting on the sofa nibbling some cookies, glaring at anyone who

tried to steal them, and Sepsuma was crumpled on the floor cookie crumbs scattered all over her with a mixture of sand grains, Kiki said "Hehehe oops." Sepsuma Yelled at the top of her voice"

OOPS?! YOU NUMPTY I TOLD YOU TO SAY TO

THEM LATER!" Kiki sat down preparing for her lecture,"If I've told you once I've told you a

thousand times you gotta start doing things right, I mean how could you possibly finish missions if you continue like this!*aw man*and another the thing.... The lecture lasted a whole hour, at the end

of it Kankuro almost felt sorry for he brat, he said to Sepsuma who was back making some ginger ninja,"So mother hen what are you baking now?"

"I am not a mother hen, and ginger ninja, please

remove yourself from the kitchen it's unhygienic to get cat hair in food!" Kankuro calmed

himself,"You know I'm not a bad cook either" Sepsuma was shaping the mix into shapes of Sasuke, Sakura and so on..."Really," Kankuro stepped out of the kitchen, he said,"Hey brat has Kakashi got

a t-shirt and shorts I can borrow?" One change later face paint removed, Kankuro rejoined Sepsuma in the kitchen, "You can't complain now,I have changed outta my battle suit, and I even removed the

FACEPAINT, so lets get to it!" he stood smugly, "If you want" Sepsuma said slightly surprised, and slightly uninterested. Temari watched as Kankuro had a taken part in meddling around in the

kitchen with Sepsuma, and felt left out, because Kiki was parked on the sofa by Gaara who was joined in chowing down a few cookies.

Shikamaru had a scroll to deliver to Kakashi, he knocked and was surprised to see Temari standing there, "PERFECT!" she grabbed him and drug him inside, "Man what a drag..." Temari said to

him"this is great now I have someone to cook with and I'm torturing you at the same time since your such a lazy ass!" Shikamaru sighed "I'm just here to deliver a scroll, not play around being

chief chef, hey are you even listening?" Temari had shoved an apron over his head, and tied it on an the back, the apron was pink with "Kiss the cook" on it, Shikamaru glared at her slightly

embarrassed "AW Come on!" Temari stood with big chibi eyes and said "SO CUTE! Anyway lets bake a pineapple upside down cake!" Shikamaru's eye twitched "why that?" Temari stared at his

hair, "No reason!" so against Shikamaru's will they joined in the cooking.

Kankuro was better than Sepsuma expected he knew how to make crumble, pastry, dough it was

like you name it he could do it, Kankuro was rolling away thinking *Yeah she is so impressed look at her, she can't get enough, sure its cooking...But its a start!* And for a while everyone was happy,

even the grumpy currently in pink Shikamaru was enjoying himself, that was until Kiba and Choji can along, Choji had wondered where Shikamaru had gotten to, so he stopped by Kakashi's place,

Akumaru had smelt something tasty and led Kiba to the source. And so all hell broke loose, Shikamaru had to use his shadow possession jutsu to stop Choji gorging the sweets in one go, and

Kiba managed to grab a handful of berry crumpets and was getting away with them, Sepsuma and Kankuro set off in pursuit, "Damn I didn't have time to get my puppets!" Kankuro complained, Kiba

charged on ahead and crashed into Neji, Neji held up the cakes and said "Really? stealing like a little kid, is it so hard to ask for something fir...Is this a berry crumpet?" ... "It's mine!" Neji took off

with Kiba, the berry crumpets secure in their arms, "You know what Sepsuma, I think we should just give up." Sepsuma stood by him shocked at Neji's reaction, "You know what, I agree for once."

When they got back Choji had devoured everything, Shikamaru couldn't hold out forever, so spirits were pretty low.

They sat in the living room pretty tired and miserable, Choji and Gaara looked guilty, Kakashi walked into the glum atmosphere, "Hey guys, what's wrong I thought you were cooking?" They all

looked to see he had a bag of ingredients in his hand and behind him was Kiba, Neji, Rock Li, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, and even Shino. Sepsuma started "What are you all

d.." Sakura started "well I still wanna cook for Sasuke and so does Ino pig!" "Shut up billboard brow!" Kiba said"Me and Neji felt bad about earlier, so he asked his team, and I asked mine to

come with us to help you guys out!" Sasuke just went "Hn" Naruto said "It's not ramen but were gonna cook the best cakes ever BELIEVE IT!" Kakashi said smile behind his mask "Yes Naruto, so

should we get started everyone?" Guy sensei burst in, "If my rival Kakashi's gonna cook THEN SO AM I!" Wearing chefs hat, apron *The power of youth* on it and good guy smile and thumbs up...

Everyone working together managed to cook everything that was replaced and more, even Choji who was beating ingredients, Gaara who used his sand to stir mixtures and Shino who use his bugs

to carry bowels to certain parts of the kitchen all helped out, so at the end of the day everyone was in good spirits. Hinata made Naruto a small cake, Sasuke ruined Sakura and Ino's hopes by telling

them "I don't like sweet foods." And Kakashi beat guy in cooking the better tasting cake, now guy sensei was baking 100 as he promised!


End file.
